Inertia
by purrpickle
Summary: Rachel joins the Cheerios to get closer to Quinn, but soon finds herself suddenly feeling affected by Santana, too. Then, to complicate things even further, Brittany seems bent on making sure Rachel knows *exactly* what she's doing. Faberry vs. Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Alrightie. _Another _new story, you say? You can blame ApathyandEmpathy for this. She's the one who convinced me to post this as its own, in progress story. *grins* Only echoing what I thought myself, though. I just like being able to blame her. XD Anyway, this was a drunken drabble prompted from an anon, who prompted, 'Faberry where Rachel joins the Cheerios for Quinn which makes Santana jealous'. Let's see who'll prevail, hmm?

* * *

Sue was a dragon lady Rachel could handle. She'd decided this after one of the glee practices the Cheerio's coach had crashed, quickly realizing that Sue was nowhere near as scary as the Russian ballet teacher she'd had since she was five years old. So, as she'd headed into Coach Sylvester's inner sanctum (otherwise known as her office), Rachel knew she'd be able to handle whatever vitriol the older woman spat at her.

As it was, it pretty harmless. After making fun of her nose and obvious Jewish heritage, the coach had thrown various situations at her, forcing her to strategize how she'd be able to split her time between her already full schedule and what the Cheerios were forced to deal with. Having been prepared for this, Rachel had pulled out her thumb drive, presenting the USB stick as a kind of offering to Sue, telling her in no uncertain terms that she'd already figured everything out with the help of a handy PowerPoint presentation.

The only question that gave her pause was the one asking her why she wanted to join the Cheerios in the first place.

"Because," Rachel had pushed her chin up, hands curling on the arms of the chair she sat in, "I feel like I need another extracurricular activity to round out my high school transcript."

But Sue had leaned forward. "You're sure," she'd pressed, staring deliberately into Rachel's eyes, "It has nothing to do with my two head cheerleaders?"

Rachel's eyelashes had fluttered no matter how hard she'd tried to stop any response from showing on her face. "I don't have any idea as to what you are implying," she'd smiled, "I just wish to become a member of a nationally ranked cheerleading squad."

"Right," Sue sat back, steepling her hands together over her desk, "And I'm Mother Teresa. Still, I'll humor you as long as I decide you make a good addition to our squad." She straightened, then held out her hand, "Welcome, Barbra, you'll find a uniform waiting for you in your civilian locker. Put it on and for god's sake, may you _never _be seen in another god awful animal sweater."

* * *

The reaction she got when she strode into glee two minutes late, hair up in a high ponytail and feeling the draft in the choir room even more in the Cheerio's uniform than in her normal short skirt was definitely worth it.

Santana and Brittany, who had been talking amongst themselves, practically stopped mid-sentence, Quinn walking towards them stopping in her path. The rest of the class had hushed as well, a loud, "No _way_," falling from Puck's lips.

"Yes way," Rachel grinned, posing with her hands on her hips, lips curving up, eyes dancing over towards the three Cheerios gawking at her, "May I introduce you to the newest member of Sue's A Squad?"

"_You're fucking joking_," Santana ground out, eyes burning, Quinn echoing her sentiment as she stalked towards Rachel.

"You better take that off," Quinn warned, "Are you suicidal? I don't know what you're planning with this dress-up, but I'm telling you you're going to regret it."

Pursing her lips, Rachel gave the blonde a wide smile. "Really?" she asked loftily, "Why don't you go to Coach Sylvester yourself and ask her? Or, better yet." She walked over, settling into her normal seat at the front of the risers, crossing her legs and smiling at Puck next to her, "Wait until practice after class today?"

Narrowing her eyes at her, Quinn took the seat next to her. "I don't know what you're playing at," she lowered her voice, leaning over to continue her warning as Mr. Schue entered the choir room, "But I aim to find out."

"Good," Rachel answered, arranging her skirt so it more adequately covered her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The announcement Sue made to introduce Rachel to her new squad was pretty anti-climatic. Slapping her hands onto Rachel's shoulders, she'd thrust her forward. "Listen up," she raised her voice, "You have a new member. Have fun breaking her in."

Smiling even with that particular introduction, Rachel threw herself into learning every routine Sue threw at her, suddenly very happy for her years of dance classes that left her ready to assimilate sudden information. Even as Santana's resentful hands closed around her, pushing her up towards the top of the pyramid, Brittany's hands helping her up higher and higher, and Quinn's hands locking around her wrists, keeping her on the same level as her, Rachel managed to keep her smile on her face. And, somehow, she managed to find the fun in the experience, thrilling each time she found herself face to face with Quinn.

If she was being honest with herself, _that _was the reason why she'd joined the Cheerios. Quinn…

But the more they practiced, the more Rachel found herself learning the moves and letting herself be used by the lower squads, the more she was hoisted by Santana's capable shoulders. Santana's hands would slide along her body, wrapping confidently around her ankles and hoist her higher.

As often as Quinn would pull her higher, Santana would push her higher.

Confused, not sure what the dark expressions crossing both girls' faces meant, Rachel took her break chatting with Brittany.

Still, that didn't help.

After she drained her water, Brittany turned to Rachel. "Rache," she cocked her head, reaching out to touch Rachel's shoulder, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Rachel froze. Affixing a smile on her face, she smiled at the blonde. "What do you mean?"

But Brittany narrowed her eyes at her. "You're playing a dangerous game," she leaned in, hands coming up to tighten Rachel's ponytail, "And it's not very fair for each girl."

"What…?"

"Uhn-un." Shaking her head, Brittany poked Rachel's nose. "You know exactly what you're doing," she lowered her voice, sliding her hand so it cupped it Rachel's chin, using her hand to shake Rachel's head back and forth, "Just know someone _will_ get hurt."

"Brittany…?" Rachel asked, staring at her.

Brittany shook her head, thumb absently tracing her cheek. "You're too cute, Rache," she gave her a pointed look, "And you need to realize that."

Rachel lowered her gaze. "I… I didn't mean to."

Brittany sighed. Pushing Rachel's chin up, she smiled. "You know that's obvious, too?"

Rachel shook her head. Reaching out to rest her hands on Brittany's hips, she smiled. "Brittany," she gently pushed the blonde away, straightening as her hand fell from her chin, "What am I supposed to do?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me," she wagged her hand, bending down to refill her water bottle in the water fountain again, "I'm not Santana _or _Quinn. I'm Brittany… Bitch."

"Right," Rachel smiled to herself, a smile that barely touched her lips, "Right…"

* * *

By the end of that first practice, Rachel had realized that she was, quite literally, playing with fire.

Her new identity as a member of the William McKinley High Cheerios had brought her closer to Quinn and Santana than she had ever dreamed of, her initial reason for joining the Cheerios getting lost with each passing moment getting bounced back and forth between the two girls. It may have been easier to believe she had joined to catch the eye of a certain blonde than admitting she was enjoying the attention of a certain brunette, but the longer time that passed, the more times she was pushed between Quinn and Santana, Rachel was becoming less and less sure. Her heart wouldn't slow down, and her mind was beginning to get confused with each time she met darkened brown and hazel eyes.

"I told you," Brittany breathed into her ear during one certain move, "Now, what are you going to do?"

Staring back at her, Rachel wavered in the air. "I don't know," she mouthed back, barely managing to stay balanced as Brittany hoisted her in the air, "I don't know."

Cradling her as the move ended, Rachel coming back to the ground, Brittany nodded. "This is the first practice," she whispered, waiting until they came together again to continue, "You have time."

"I have time," Rachel repeated, eyes moving past Quinn and Santana, heart sinking, "I really hope I have time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Continuing the ritual of this being written whilst in the middle of DDs, here you go. :}

* * *

After the first game where she'd participated in cheerleading, Rachel was unabashedly looking forward to the post-game party. Held at some random senior's house, she'd barely chirped her plans to her dads before Brittany was pulling her towards Quinn's car. "C'mon," the blonde smiled at her, "Time to _fully _become the cheerleader you're determined to be."

Deciding not to object too strenuously, Rachel slid into the backseat. Avoiding Quinn's dark eyes in the rearview mirror, she likewise tried to ignore how hot Santana's body was against her side.

"So," Santana asked, fingers absently wrapped around her knees, the girl already dressed in one of her trademark dresses, a dark green with black stripes, "Excited for your first party?"

Rachel almost tossed her hair. "This is not my first party," she sniffed imperiously, "I hosted that glee party at my house, remember?"

"Really," Quinn snorted from the driver's seat, "That doesn't count. This is a _high school _party. An honest to _god_ high school party. The Titans _won_. We're expected to show up and hold the Cheerios' distinction of being unobtainable."

Rachel swallowed. "That means…"

Brittany grinned, leaning in to whisper loudly into her ear, "We need to be sexy and play with _everyone _on the team."

"Even Puck and… Finn?"

Santana shifted. "Even them." Her voice was studiously unemotional.

Maybe that was why the two boys had never invited her to an after game party before. Rachel shifted as well. She didn't know if she was comfortable with this aspect of her new identity.

Somehow, Quinn must have caught her uncertainty. "Berry," she sighed deeply, voice censoring, "This is part of being a Cheerio. You don't want to do this, you can't – "

"I can do it!" Pushing forward, almost yelling, Rachel hoped the blonde didn't think she was backing down. She'd joined the Cheerios to become more visible for her, after all.

Santana's hand was suddenly on her knee. "Rachel," the girl practically growled, turning her head to stare intently at her, "Do you _honestly _know what's expected of you?"

Staring down at her hand, Rachel hoped the shiver making its way through her body was unnoticeable. "Anything other than full on intercourse," she forced out, keeping herself stiff and sounding uninterested, "I assume is warranted?"

Brittany slid her arm around her waist, pulling her towards her and forcing Santana's hand from her knee in reaction. "Right!" the girl smiled down at her, "We need to stroke and congratulate the guys. Since you're new, and, well… _You_, I'll stick by you, kay?"

Meeting Quinn's dark eyes in the mirror, eyelashes fluttering as she flicked her eyes toward Santana a second later, Rachel forced a smile to her face. "I'm the new meat, huh?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Santana said flatly, "Congratulations."

* * *

The party was already in full swing when the quartet arrived. Immediately washed in the heat of numerous bodies and alcoholic vigor, Rachel accepted the drink Brittany shoved at her. "C'mon," the blonde giggled, tugging her through the house to take stock of the full scene, "We need to find the guy barely paid attention to."

Trying to keep up, Rachel blinked back at her, head bobbling on her neck as she tried to make sure Quinn was still with her. "Britts," she gasped, "This is, this is _counterintuitive_!"

"I don't know what that means." Smiling, Brittany zeroed in on a quiet Karofsky, slowly drinking from a Solo cup in the corner of the living room, "But we're needed here."

"Berry?" the boy practically squeaked when he focused blood-shot eyes on her, "I thought I was hallucinating earlier. _Damn_, you're like, actually _hot_."

Not liking how confused and surprised he seemed, Rachel gave the boy a tight smile. "I've always been this way," she informed him stiffly, trying to crane her head unobtrusively to the side to see where Quinn had gone, "You're just drunk."

Karofsky blinked. "You need to dance with me."

It wasn't a request, and with Brittany's palms pushing against her lower back, Rachel suddenly found herself on the dance floor with the much huskier boy. Tamping down on her anger at how he had treated Kurt earlier that year, Rachel tried to smile up at him. "Did you enjoy the game?"

"Fuck _yeah_," the boy grinned, somehow seeming relieved at the direction the conversation was going in, "We like, _ruled_."

Rachel smiled fakely. "Good for you," she murmured, trying to ignore how hot Karofsky's hand was around her hand and on her waist, "You're advancing into the semi-finals."

Enthused, Karofsky seemed more interested in talking about where the Titans were going than actually celebrating with a Cheerio. Telling herself it wasn't because _she _was the Cheerio supplied to him, Rachel only stepped up her attention when she realized it was Quinn wrapped up in Finn's arms across the room and, for some reason, Santana wrapped up in Puck's arms in the corner. Only _Quinn_, she tried to hiss to herself, willing herself to forget the confusion Santana had been supplying her for the past two weeks, _only Quinn_.

When two songs ended, Brittany was suddenly back at their sides, whisking Rachel away; back to the kitchen and to another drink. "You having fun?" she yelled louder than she had to, fingers grasping at the waist of Rachel's summer dress.

"Kind of?" Rachel replied. Unwilling to fully share what she was feeling, she pushed against Brittany's forearm. "Join me, join me outside?"

"Just a minute." Swiping two cups of something obviously _very _alcoholic, Brittany followed Rachel out the front door and onto the front yard, pretty much dropping onto the grass. "Here," she smiled, taking a deep swig of her drink and urging Rachel to do the same, "I think you need this more than, more than…" She giggled, "Me."

"I think so too," Rachel admitted. Holding her breath, forcing herself to swallow the bitter alcohol, she found herself leaning against the blonde's strong shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

Brittany leaned against her as well. "For what?" Her voice was almost flat and loud, like she didn't realize how she was talking.

Rachel didn't care, though. "For being, like…" Pausing, Rachel realized she was a bit drunker than she'd meant to become earlier in the evening. Well, she shrugged, too late now. Hopefully Quinn wouldn't fault her.

Wait… Where was Quinn now, anyway?

Blinking, Rachel tried again. "For… For being here? With me?" Her voice rose.

"Duh!" Almost laughing at her, Brittany knocked her shoulder against Rachel's. "You're a baby Cheerio. You're like, a Campbell soup Cheerio."

…Okay. Taking a sip instead of answering, Rachel sighed. "Brittany…" she whispered, randomly seriously, "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Probably not." Her response fast and immediate, Brittany gave Rachel a searching look. "Tell me," she cocked her head, "Who do you want to be here with?"

_Quinn_, Rachel wanted to snap. _Duh_.

But, for some reason, the girl's name caught in her throat. Clearing it, Rachel blinked owlishly. "Q-Quinn," she stuttered.

"Right." Sounding noncommittal, Brittany swished her drink in her mouth. Swallowing, she poked Rachel's side, making her squeak. "Rachel. Who were you more jealous of? Puck or Finn?" Her lips turned up. "Or maybe Artie?"

"_Artie_?" Rachel winced at how sharp her voice had become. Why Artie?

Brittany smirked. "I was dancing with him." Waving her hand, she wrinkled her nose. "Just kidding. I know you're not interested in me. However. Like. Puck? Or Finn?"

Rachel _wanted _to say Finn. He _was _the one dancing with Quinn, right? And it was _Quinn _she wanted, right? It was _Quinn _who she'd started on this path for, right? Quinn, who'd made her heart pound, her mouth dry, her _being _ache for.

_Quinn_.

Opening her mouth, no matter how drunk she was becoming, Rachel couldn't answer. Feeling her eyes start to burn, Rachel looked up at the blonde. "Brittany?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not doing the right thing, am I?"

Brittany sighed. Poking her again, the girl wrapped her arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. "No," she half-smiled, looking at Rachel from the corner of her eye, "You're really, really not."

Rachel melted into her, resting her head against Brittany's sternum. "Why couldn't it be you?"

Letting out a light laugh, Brittany knocked her drink against Rachel's. "Because I'm too awesome for you," she said with complete conviction.

Rachel found herself completely agreeing.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, even drunker than she'd been, Rachel had to laugh when she realized she was the surprise prize in the Titans/Cheerios game of Truth or Dare. Meeting Santana's dark gaze across the kitchen floor, she couldn't help the wild smirk crossing her mouth. Why not? she tilted her head, lips curving up, it wasn't like Quinn would fault her.

She glanced at the blonde, enjoying the dark expression on her face.

Nope, she smirked, pushing forward so her lips trembled against Santana's, eyes closing when the girl's hand cupped the back of her neck, Quinn couldn't fault her at all.


End file.
